Revenge of the green orange beast
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Since Kakashi won’t teach Naruto, the blond goes to Kakashi’s rival to learn the power of youth. YOSH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Revenge of the green orange beast

Summery: Since Kakashi won't teach Naruto, the blond goes to Kakashi's rival to learn the power of youth. YOSH!

Pre read by Amei-chan

Chapter 1

The preliminary for the third and final stage of the Chuunin Exam had ended a few days ago. Now Naruto was trying to get his teacher Kakashi to train him so he could beat the bully Neji who hurt Hinata.

"Come on! What do you mean you can't train me?"

Kakashi replied lazily but firmly, "Well you see I'm busy. I have other things going on."

Taking out his Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi continued, "I could not give you my full attention."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He had a pretty good idea where his sensei's time would be going, and he was not happy one bit at all.

"You're going to train Sasuke, right?" said the blond not really asking a question since the answer was obvious.

"Now, now don't complain," spoke Kakashi as he shrugged.

Naruto was stupefied. Don't complain? In the second exam, Naruto almost died by that snake freak. He wasn't stupid considering whatever the freak did, it was almost unexpected. It was true that the Five Element seal done by the freak unbalanced the two Four Season Seals causing his chakra control to become unbalanced as well, but it also made Naruto's mind very imbalanced, causing him to do things that are unnatural, such as observation and thinking.

Yes for the first time in his life, Naruto did some thinking. He had looked back from his earlier battle and he had noticed when he fought dog boy, Kiba, when he couldn't make his shadow clones quickly enough.

He came to the conclusion was that he had to regain back his chakra control if he was ever able to fight properly.

"Don't worry Naruto, you can train with someone else. In fact, I got a teacher for you," continued Kakashi.

"Oh? Who is the new teacher?" asked the blond.

"Behind you," replied Kakashi.

Naruto turned around and he almost blew up. Out of all the people Kakashi picked, it had to be Ebisu, the know it all pervert.

"Well, I'll be going then," replied Kakashi as he left in a cloud of smoke.

"We meet again, Naruto!" grinned Ebisu. He was thinking this was a great time for some revenge for last stunt.

But Naruto didn't reply. He was in some sort of daze. He was really mad at Kakashi. He did not fit the definition of a teacher. The only thing that Kakashi taught him was the tree climbing exercise. Naruto knew he was treated like dirt, but he guessed that Kakashi's ideology was false. It was always about Sasuke this and Sasuke that. He was tired of being treated like dirt. No matter what he did, even if it was greater than Sasuke, people never acknowledged the blond.

With his imbalanced mind, he concluded that he must go to Kakashi's rival, Gai. After all, Kakashi did say that he could train with someone else.

Ebisu was puzzled, Naruto seemed to be out of his mind considering his eyes were dulled.

"Uh, Naruto," asked Ebisu as he waved his hand over the fox boy face. Nothing had happen until a few moments later.

"NO!" yelled Naruto, scaring Ebisu out of his wits. "I can't accept it! I must beat Neji and snake freak!"

Ebisu gave an arrogant smirk. "Don't worry with my training; you'll win at no time."

Naruto gave him THE look. "Really? If you're so great, why hasn't Konohamaru become a powerful Hokage by now? No; time is crucial and I must go find him."

"Never, you have to defeat me first before you can find a new one. You're my responsibility," declared Ebisu.

"You mean more of entertainment and annoyance," retorted the blond. "I don't have time to chat with you, so I'm going out full force. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

A couple of clones appeared out of thin air.

'Uh oh,' thought Ebisu as he knew he was going to get beaten.

"Henge! Sexy no jutsu!"

The area exploded with a cloud of smoke with drop dead gorgeous girlish shadow clones.

"Ebisu-sama!" moaned all the girls.

"Gah!" cried out Ebisu as blood came out from his nose and fainted because of blood loss.

"How pathetic," replied Naruto as the rest of the clones unhenged themselves to their original forms.

"Okay everyone! Try to find Gai!" commanded the original Naruto.

All the clones nodded and they parted away.

The Narutos went to various places where Gai would be such as the dentist office, the barber shop, the spandex shop, the supermarkets, or the gym. But he was not at any of those places.

Luckily one of clones found Gai near the hospital where he was sitting in Lee's room and the clone mentally told the original.

Naruto praised to his fortune that he found Gai and he dismissed his clones. Strangely he could now communicate his clones to do exactly that were needed to be done even if the clones were far away. Before, they had to be near the original creator.

Gai was looking at Lee hoping that he would be better after the operation. Gai almost wondered if Lee's usage of the Eight Celestial Body Gates was worth the price. But his train of thought was broken when somebody barged into the room. It was the blond kid with the orange clothes. What shocked Gai was that the kid was breathing hard.

"Are you Maito Gai, Lee's sensei?" huffed Naruto as he was exhausted.

"Yes I am! Are you visiting Lee too?" asked Gai. He was excited that somebody else was visiting Lee besides himself and Lee's teammates.

Naruto didn't really think of visiting Lee because he was pretty much in a coma. But with his new irregular intuition, he said the opposite.

"In a way, even if I don't have anything to leave for him. But more importantly I am seeking some training from you," replied Naruto.

Maito Gai became so excited. Somebody had see assistance from the Beautiful Green Beast, Gai!

"Ah yes you must be Uzumaki, the one with so much youth of flame! What can I do for you?"

"Indeed it is me. I request training so that I can beat Neji who hurt Hinata!"

"Oh! To spend your youth on romance is amazing! How encouraging to avenge your love one! Romance is the best moment that you youthful kids could do! But I'm sorry, it would go against my student and it would go against your sensei's training schedule."

Naruto gave a huge sweatdrop. He didn't have any romantic relationship with Hinata what so ever. But he didn't care since getting Gai's training was more important so he decided to use the dobe situation.

"But, but how am I suppose to train to beat Neji? Also how am I supposed to train so that I can beat Uchiha Sasuke?"

That gave Gai a shock.

"You need to beat the Sharingan user? Why is that?"

"Because he calls me dobe and I must show that a dobe can beat him."

"Oh! You remind too much like Lee's situation. He strives to be the true geniuses of hard work! Neji was born a genius but he has not earned it unlike Lee!"

"Yes! I want to be a genius of hard work! So will you teach me how reach that goal, Gai?"

Gai gave Naruto a sorry look.

"Nay. Even it pains me I cannot teach you. It would be going against my student, Neji. You have your own teacher which is my eternal rival. You can go to him."

"But I did! He would not teach me anything! Your eternal rival is more focused on training his prized pupil, Uchiha Sasuke!

Gai's eyes boggled.

"That can not be! My eternal rival would do such thing like that!"

"But it's true! He always read that pink book instead of teaching me!"

"Ah, Kakashi is hip as always by reading those deplorable books!"

Naruto sweatdropped once again.

"Uh yeah... But your eternal rival told me that I can go train with somebody else. So I decided to go to you since you are supposable strong! It will not interfere my sensei's training since I have no training from him!"

Gai shook his head. "If you had asked before the exams, I would not mind! Even if you had been match with my student, I would have taught you. But you didn't. Therefore people would be asking why I have been teaching you instead of Neji since he is my student of the past month. They will think I am favoring you over Neji."

"That's true, but Neji is already a genius! He doesn't need any more training does he? I mean everybody thinks that he will win against me!"

"That's true; he is very strong. But if I train you, people would think I would be giving you tips on how to beat Neji."

Naruto sighed. Gai was right. People are always trying to make his life miserable including his teammates. Well, better use the last and final assault.

"Okay fine. I'll go somewhere and let my flames die out since my teammates won't help me train. Not only that, I'll just give up the match and let Hinata die as an old maiden. I guess the flame of youth isn't all great as Lee claimed. Good bye old friend," sulked the blond as he walked away after giving some prayers to Lee.

Gai's fuzzy eyebrows twitched furiously as Naruto opened the doorknob.

'He must be trying to end his life!'

"NO! That can not happen! Lee will never forgive me if I turn his youthful friend away. The spark between you and Hinata must not be extinguished! Your voice has already been dimmed because of me! I must payback what additional harm I did to you! My eternal rival does not deserve that title if he won't help you! If I don't help you, I'll give up my youthfulness!"

Naruto was really shocked by Gai's sudden change.

"But why? A moment ago you said you wouldn't teach me!"

There were a few tears coming out of Gai's eyes. "Call me foolish, but with Lee knocked out, I have nobody who I can train with anymore in the morning. I feel so alone and it's my fault that I didn't train Lee enough youthfulness! Never fear, I'll train you strong enough that you will rival Lee but it must be in the hours that Lee usual trains. That way I won't be favoring you over Neji."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it! I will make you a genius of hard work, second only to Lee!"

"So can I call you sensei?"

"Oh course you can!"

"Gai-sensei!" spoke Naruto trying to imitate Lee's usual greeting.

"Yosh! You are youthful just like I met Lee the first time! Your flames burn so brightly! But the time I train you, Lee will have an excellent sparring partner!" roared Gai as he leaped from his seat and he bear hugged the blond.

Naruto tired to break away so he could have some breathing space. But really, Gai had such strong grip.

'Argh! What a weirdo!' thought Naruto as he tried to break away.

Author's notes:

I always wondered what would happen if Gai taught Naruto instead. Well if you got any ideas, I like to hear your thoughts! Pretty sure that the two spandex guys don't enough screen time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Revenge of the green orange beast

Summery: Since Kakashi won't teach Naruto, the blond goes to Kakashi's rival to learn the power of youth. YOSH!

Pre read by Amei-chan

Chapter 2

After Naruto was in a crushing hug, Gai put the blond down.

"Yosh! The first step in the path of youthfulness is this!" declared Gai as he whipped out a green one piece garment from his vest.

"Wow Gai-sensei, for me?" asked Naruto.

"Of course it's for you! Why wouldn't it be for you?" asked Gai.

Naruto gave a couple sniffle for some dramatic effect.

"It's because you eternal rival did no such thing when I met him the first time."

Gai almost was about to burst into tears.

"I knew that you told me was bad, but this is so horrible! Not even I would do something that bad when I had my teams. I always offered Neji and Tenten to wear this youthful outwear but they always refused!"

'Of course they won't, look at the color,' thought Naruto.

"But Gai- sensei that suit is green."

"What's wrong with green," frowned Gai.

"It doesn't show my youthfulness like this color I'm wearing."

"Oh, the orange color! You do indeed are very youthful showing off your brightly color, not fearing even other people's claims that it shouts to everybody including your enemies, 'look at me I'm over here, kill me!' But alas! Even so, you are at the moment my student. If you show your colors too much, people would start asking and I would be in trouble for taking you under my guidance! But to compromise that loss of color, you can wear an orange vest!"

Normally Naruto would just refuse the suit and leave the green dude. But he did the opposite considering he was mentally imbalanced by the five element seal.

'Eh, why not? After all people always said that I should change my wardrobes so I'm less noticeable. They will regret telling me that orange is a bad color for me!' thought Naruto.

"I accept your hearty gift even if pains me of losing my entire wardrobe, but at least I'll retain part of it. But I don't have to dye my hair black, do I?"

Gai's eyebrows went super fuzzy.

"Naruto, I'm youthful, not stupid! There's no need to dye your shiny blond hair!"

Naruto was really happy. There was no need to be a Lee clone.

"You're the best, Gai- sensei!"

"You're the second person to acknowledge that I am," wept Gai tearfully, "Now go to that dressing booth and change into your youthful jump-suit!"

"Now?" asked the blond.

"Of course now!" yelled Gai.

"But, what about my orange suit? Where am I supposed to do with it?"

"Never fear, you shall see what happens to it after you get into your hippie wear!"

"Uh… Okay," spoke the blond as he got into the dressing booth and changed.

'He's got to be some freaking hippie from the 80s.'

"Great! Now watch what I'll do to your orange ninja suit!" shouted Gai as the orange suit suddenly disappeared out of thin air.

Naruto was really surprise how fast that his suit was blurred away.

"Gai- sensei what did you just do?"

"Ah good question! You see, I left your outfit into the pocket of my vest!" replied the happy Jounin.

"But the pocket could only hold a scroll, how can it should so much more?"

"It is one of the many secrets that the power of youth holds! Follow the path and the answers will be reveled!"

Naruto liked the idea of putting something big into a small pocket. Imagine all the Raman packages he could hold in his compartment!

"Yosh the power of youth is amazing!" drooled the blond thinking of Raman.

"Already you're going in the right direction! Now, let us go to test your endurance! First you must follow me!" shouted Gai as he ran off.

"Wait for me!" hollered the blond as he chased after Gai.

000000

After running around near the borders of Konoha for the fifth time, Naruto was getting tired. So he had to ask Gai how much longer.

"Oh! You're still up and running? What amazing stamina you have! Not even Lee could hold this long at his first try! You are indeed a worthy student to teach!"

"Yeah that's nice Gai-sensei, but where exactly are we going?" expiated Naruto not wanting to hear any youth speeches.

True, he was still able to run thanks from the years of running from those villages after doing some pranks.

"First off is to your house so we can drop off your set of clothes! Then you'll be visiting to my house for some readjustment for starting your training!"

"Well why didn't you say that then? We passed my house a couple minute ago."

"Naruto, I didn't say to you when we ran because I wanted to see how long you could last. You must understand even if it is inconvenient, this is for your benefit! Consider it as more training than necessary," spoke Gai in a disappointed voice that made shuddered Naruto; it was so un-Gai.

"Uh…I understand now! Please forgive me for my dubiousness!" spoke Naruto in his usual energized voice.

'That's the sprit! Show me your house by going backwards!" roared Gai as they both ran to the Naruto's house in the reverse direction.

000000

"This is your house!" hollered Gai being shocked at the house's exterior.

"Yeah what about it!" yelled Naruto trying to match Gai's voice.

"Show me the inside!" commanded Gai. There was something dark inside; he could feel it using his fuzzy eyebrows which acted somewhat like an antenna.

"Here it is!" spoke Naruto proudly as he opened the door and let Gai in first.

"This is unyouthful! How can you live here?" bellowed Gai angrily noticing all the not so nice things in Naruto's house such as dirty dishes, peeling paint from the walls, and dripping water from the ceiling with some really ugly mold growing in the roof tiles.

"Hey, hey! It's better than being in the streets," defended the blond.

"This is unacceptable! As long you are my student, you will not live here! You will live at my place! So pack your stuff!" barked Gai.

"But I don't have a suitcase," answered Naruto.

"Well do you have a backpack then?" asked Gai.

Naruto had to put some thoughts to remember if he had one since he didn't need such a bag to carry many things.

"Yeah I do! I have a backpack for one of the mission to Wave but I don't remember where I put it…" muttered the boy.

"Well then let us go find through your place!" declared Gai.

So they did.

Through the search, Gai became more and more agitated. He found some moldy bread in the fridge with some expired milk. The only food that Naruto seemed to eat was piles of Raman packages and noodle cups. Another was some rags and some other clothes that were riddle with holes eaten by moths. When he asked Naruto about it, the blond replied that rags kept him warm during the cold days. There was also a lack of clothing. It seemed that Naruto only had that, a few of the particular orange outfit.

Gai was deciding whether to grime or to explode to give a good lesson to the landlord why it is not a good idea to mess with the power of youth. He had no idea that Naruto's situation was awful. It seems that Naruto was doomed yet somehow he was able to sprout so brightly from a dark dimmed place. It reminded almost too much like Lee who was an orphan too. Lee and Naruto had very strong motivation

'So amazing to have it burn brightly in the dark of the darkest era! The flame of youth within you is mighty. Such youthful passion! Mark my words Naruto, I will train you to the breaking point and make you stronger than what my rival can do,' Gai wept tearfully as a steam of water came out from his eyes.

Of course that moment was interrupted.

"Um … Gai-sensei what in the heck are you doing?" asked Naruto as he poked Gai in the stomach.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of more youthful stuff, you know," replied Gai.

Naruto nodded. What was he to question his teacher's answers?

"So what's the next step?" asked the boy.

Both of them look in front of them which were the findings all the things that Naruto was able to savage within his house such as packages of noodles and clothes without any holes.

"You're backpack please," requested Gai as Naruto complied.

"Now watch this."

With rapid speediness, all the stuff that was in the piles had disappeared.

"Gai-sensei, did you put all the stuff into the backpack?" asked Naruto being awed once again by the ability to put such large volume into small containers.

"You are close Naruto but not everything was put into the backpack. Your orange outfits were put into my vest. The rest went into your backpack!"

"You got to tell me how you do it!" yelped Naruto, being frustrated by not understanding how Gai's technique worked.

Something that had to be put into a large suitcase was now able to be fitted into a large backpack.

"Patient young one, one step at a time," spoke Gai wisely.

"Fine, what's the next step?" sighed the blond.

"The next step? I'll tell you! This place lacks of fiery sprit! Get me some kerosene and some matches. This place needs to be lightened up!" commanded Gai as he gave some cash to Naruto.

"But Gai-sensei don't you think it's a better idea to wait until I finish my exam? I mean people still go here though…" reasoned Naruto. He was mind boggled. He had no idea that Gai was a Pyromaniac!

"No Naruto, the power of youth will always prevail no matter what!" Gai had fires burning within his eyes.

"But won't I get trouble with the landlord, Gai-sensei?"

Gai had to use his youthful thinking. It was true that the boy had a point.

"Fine Naruto, we'll wait until we enlighten this place! After all you need to start you training. Once you finish all the training, you'll finally understand why this place needs to be lightened up!" declared Gai as he stuck out his thumb and smiling with the good guy pose.

"Yosh, so what is the training?" asked the boy.

"Your training will consist of weights! Now carry your backpack and follow me!" shouted Gai as he threw the sac at Naruto. The boy was flat on his back by the impact.

"Ugh! Wait for me!" yelped the boy as he was struggling to get the crushing weight of the pack off his chest. But Gai was gone by then.

000

Author's notes:

Well I hope it's good this chapter. I think I might be off with Naruto's past and Gai's thinking. Okay for the next one, I can't start until I know how much weights that Lee wears at the time where he fought the sand demon.

So how much weigh did Lee wear?


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge of the green orange beast

Summery: Since Kakashi won't teach Naruto, the blond goes to Kakashi's rival to learn the power of youth. YOSH!

Pre read by Amei-chan

Chapter 3

000

After following Maito Gai with an extremely heavy sac, Naruto was dead beat when they stopped in front of a house.

"Come on Naruto, surely you cannot be tired already with this little trip!" exclaimed Gai.

But the blond didn't reply since he was still panting of bearing the heavy crushing weight. He just collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Hum… I guess he got too excited," muttered Gai as he picked up the kid and the sac.

He then proceeds to carry them into his house.

00000

After a while, Naruto woke up in a strange room with a white ceiling.

'Where am I?' thought the boy.

Naruto looked around his surroundings. This place was clean and it felt somewhat comforting this place. He got up and he realized he was on top of a made shift bed. He recalled what happened earlier which he fell down unconscious in front of Gai-sensei. Somehow sensei must have taken him into the hospitable house.

After getting out of bed, Naruto decided to take a stroll. By opening the door, he saw the hallway filled with various pictures. He hesitantly did not want to impede onto but somehow in his mind, it was nagging him to look.

So he did.

At the different pictures out there, it was like a timeline of Gai's past. Gai's childhood, his years as a teen being a hippie, and his adulthood. Naruto saw the group photo of his new sensei with Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and various others that he did not recognized.

At the very last picture, something shocked the blond. It was Kakashi and Gai in front of the Hokage monument. What was intriguing was that Kakashi didn't have that pink book of his nor that Sharingan eye. They were embrace in a friendship like manner. It seemed that they were happy.

'They were once friends?' thought Naruto surprisingly. 'But that doesn't make sense; Kakashi once said that he lost everybody he knew. I wonder what happen for both of them to split up…'

Naruto decided to file away that information for later use in future questioning. Seeing the stairway, he went down finding Gai in front of the television.

"Oh ho, Naruto! You have woken much sooner then I have expected," verbalized Gai hearing the footsteps.

"Uh, I guess I'm a fast healer," replied the kid.

"You are very modest and noble. Today you will get use to your new home and your new regiment! So relax for now because you will lots of tough training tomorrow."

"What will be the training consist, Gai-sensei?"

"So eager to know your training, Naruto?

The kid's face flushed with a little red.

"Ha ha, no need to feel so embarrassed. I once too was excited for my training," teased Gai.

Naruto was relieved that he didn't offended him. The last thing he needed was to make his new teacher angry

"Let's see I told you about weight training, so the question is how much should you wear first."

"Well how much weight does Lee have on now?" asked Naruto.

"If I remember correctly, Lee has about a thousand pounds in total…"

Naruto went mind boggled.

"What about you Gai-sensei?"

"Currently I have about one ton worth of weigh…"

Naruto almost fainted on the spot. How was it possible that Gai could have so much weight at one time? Not only that, one ton was only a match good enough against Kakashi's skills.

Naruto mentally calculated how much weight he should need in order to get Lee's level.

If Lee had 1000 pounds for two years, 1000 divide 730 days AKA two years is about 1.4 pounds per day.

"Ugh, I'll never get strong enough. By the end of the month, I'll have only forty five pound if I followed Lee incremental weights of 1.4 pounds per day. Not even he was a match against Neji," moaned the blond.

"Naruto you should not worry so much now. We can figure out tomorrow. Now it is the time to rest before the grueling training."

"Rest? How can I rest?" bawled Naruto.

"Well unless you want to become like the strict Hyuuga or the copier Uchiha, we could start on your training. But then again you wouldn't know the meaning of fun."

Naruto twitched about that comment. He knew how to have fun, he was a prankster.

"I know how to have fun! I have done many fun things before!"

"Then show me!" challenged Gai.

"Uh, how?"

"Ever heard of video games?"

"Uh no…"

"What about game console?"

"No."

"Gah! You don't know about them! I must show you the joys of games!" cried out Gai as he brought out with game consoles such as Nintendo, Playstation, and Dreamcast.

Then Gai proceeded to force Naruto to play all the youthful games.

00000

"Finish him!" said the announcer in the TV.

"All right…" Naruto spoke as he killed his last enemy by a couple presses of the button.

"Brutality… Flawless victory," said the announcer in the TV yet again.

"Yosh! You've done it! What a youthful ending!"

"Uh, Gai-sensei what's the point of playing Mortal Kombat?"

"What! You don't know about the thrill of playing fighting game? You must play more of my collection!"

So Gai forced Naruto to play more fighting games such as The King of Fighters and Street Fighter.

000000

Author's notes:

I couldn't get an exact figure on how much weight did Lee wear, so I kinda had to take what I was given by you readers. So that's why this chapter short. I hope it's okay with the weights that Gai and Lee has.


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge of the green orange beast

Summery: Since Kakashi won't teach Naruto, the blond goes to Kakashi's rival to learn the power of youth. YOSH!

Pre read by Amei-chan

Chapter 4

000

After an all nighter on playing those fighting games of Gai-sensei's collection since his youth of time, Naruto was dead tired. Luckily, if it wasn't for the furry friend of his, Naruto would be late for his intense training.

In the morning, Naruto did what everybody did for their ritual of hygiene. After a quick shower and a change of clothes into his newest green spandex of youth, he went to the kitchen where he found Gai- sensei.

"Morning, Gai- sensei!" shouted Naruto being loud as usual.

"Yosh I see you still have your fiery spirit! So what do you want for breakfast?"

Naruto's ears perked about breakfast.

"I want to have some ramen please!"

But instead of the expected youthful Gai, the glossy bowl cut teacher frowned.

"You can't have Raman for breakfast, it's not healthy and you will die with too much sodium."

"Then what am I supposed to eat?" asked the boy being disappointed.

"You will eat something like I do every morning, Wheaties!" shouted Gai as he slammed a cereal box in front of the blond.

Naruto looked at the cereal box. The box said this cereal was the breakfast of champions of youths and beyond. The strangest thing that caught his eyes was a picture of Gai-sensei in his trademark nice-guy-pose with white pearl teeth shining and he was sticking out his thumb next to a bowl of stuff.

"Uh Gai-sensei, the box says it's for champions of youth and beyond. I don't think I've reached that level yet."

Gai looked at the box and he realized the boy was correct.

"Oh my, you indeed have a sharp eye. My fault; instead you will eat Mini-Wheaties!" shouted Gai once again as he slammed another cereal box in front of the blond.

Naruto gazed at the cereal box. The box said this cereal was the breakfast of champions for future youths and beyond. The strangest thing that caught his eyes was a picture of Lee doing the same thing like Gai such as his trademark nice-guy-pose with white pearl teeth shining. Not only that, Lee was sticking out his thumb next to a bowl of stuff.

"How did you manage to get your own picture on the box?" asked the blond.

"You'll learn at some point during training when I feel you are fit to know. Now eat your Mini-Wheaties with your daily milk for calcium and energy to your first youthful training!"

"Yes sensei," replied Naruto dejected of not getting Ramen. But sensei never mentioned about having Ramen for lunch…

000

[Gai's secret gymnasium

"So sensei, what will my training consist?" asked the blond at the gym like room.

"For the first week, you will learn weight training. Second week will be speed training. Third week will be training in the hand to hand combat style called Gouken to cause exterior damage. Fourth week will be charka control," replied youthful Gai.

"Wow that sounds great! So do I get to wear a suit with something like fifty pounds or maybe a hundred?"

"NO!" yelled Gai scaring Naruto out of his wits.

"Wrong, oh that's so wrong!"

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Naruto being confused. It was scary seeing Gai pulling some hair out of his bowl cut head.

Gai stopped from his weirdo stunt of his.

"Oh it pains me to hear somebody say this stereotype about weight training!"

"What?" said the blond who was really puzzled.

Gai went into his professor mode with his hair miraculously restored.

"For the best accuracy for weight training, the trainee, which is you, must weigh yourself on a scale. After finding your weight, you can take about fifteen percent from the total weight as a starting point. Any more additional weight will cause your body to stress especially your back to deform causing the effectiveness of the training useless.

"The weighted metal must be configured evenly out though your body because you want your body to be stronger, not just certain muscles where your weights will be strapped on.

"After a certain point when your body gets accustomed to the weights, more weight will be added, but it is difficult to say how much since every person is unique."

Naruto listened and he nodded to everything that Gai said. Who knew the shiny teeth held such smartness?

"Uh didn't you used to do that stereotype of weight training before?" asked the kid.

Gai started to have teary eyes and he became emotional.

"Oh yes, I admit. I was once like those people thinking it was easy to just put weight and then jog around. But it didn't work like that. You cannot simply wear a heavy load and then assume you can wear it around after a few months if you cannot even move when you wear it in the first place. After trying to find various books on weight training, there were none!

"So I had to make my own writing down my personal experience and such. Unfortunately the sells of my book flopped because of horrible reviews it has gotten! Oh why they had to criticize my fashion advice! Look at my pupil, Lee! He is very strong after a year from the academy!"

"But he is still no match against the Hyuuga," pointed out Naruto.

"True but consider Lee was dead last of his year, he was able to overcome his weakness to be a strong ninja."

"Point taken," noted Naruto.

"I know nobody can argue with the facts that Lee is much stronger than his previous years with my super training of mine. He weighs right now 103 lbs but he is able to wear a thousand pound suit! I weigh 168 lbs but I wear a ton worth of weights!"

"That sounds like a great plan but do you know if there's a way for me to accelerate the training?" asked the kid.

Naruto wanted to know if there was a way to get to Lee's level.

"No sorry Naruto with the time constraints the schedule is my best estimate for the month until your fight in the finals. But it does not mean that I can change depending on your adaptability. Your taijutsu stances are dreadfully awful from the fight you had with Kiba. You will have almost no chance in the finals if you pit your unbelievably sloppy form against the disciplined special hand to hand skills of the Hyuuga."

Naruto sighed and he thought about it.

'Oh well nobody said life was fair. But he did say there was some leeway. Better make the best of it. Time is crucial, the faster that I do this training, the better chance I can beat my opponents.'

"No worries Gai-sensei. I know you did your best so where's the scale?"

"Oh you are optimist as usual! It's always good to think that way! As you asked, it is over there!"

After Naruto weight himself, the scale determined he weighted about 88 pounds. After Gai's careful calculation, the weight Naruto could carry is 13.2 pounds.

After grabbing some knee pads, elbow pads, a vest, leg warmers, a few braces and a couple kunai holders, Gai proceeded to place the weighted pads around the blond.

"So Naruto, how do you feel?" asked Gai admiring his handy work.

Naruto shifted around with his new weights.

"It's feels heavy yet I can move around."

"Excellent! That is important for moving around as if you had no weights at all. The point of this training is not to think about the weights you have on. Now I want you to run around the borders five times. After that, you must do twenty times each of the following: jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups, and strike at some random tree. Once finished, do some meditation for relaxation for about ten minutes. Then you must repeat the regiment over again. But make sure you do somewhere nobody sees you. After all remember I'm not supposed to train you at all. Think this as a mission until time is at noon."

"No problem Gai-sensei! If I can't do them, I'll double the require training!" declared Naruto as he was off to start his training.

Gai stood there realizing something. Naruto did not even complain about the regiment and he had made a bet against himself like Lee did.

'You are going to be a great burning torch of youth,' Gai thought while tears fell from his eyes.

000

Author's notes:

Well I hope it's good this chapter even if it's looks boring. Pretty sure starting anything is boring, will more exciting later on.

You know Wheaties, the box that has the pictures of athletes and Olympians. I dare somebody to actually draw a picture of the cereal box, that would be funny. Maybe Gai and Lee eating breakfast with the boxes on the table.

I got a weird idea for a random story about cereal. It was some cereal ad I saw before on TV where the kid ask some random adult about what's in the cereal.

I remember the phrase 'swirl in every bite'

What cereal is it? I can imagine Naruto asking Nenji what's in that cereal and Nenji would be talking about some fate stuff. But of course Naruto would scream about 'swirl in every bite' and shove the spoon into Nenji's mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge of the green orange beast

Summery: Since Kakashi won't teach Naruto, the blond goes to Kakashi's rival to learn the power of youth. YOSH!

Pre read by Amei-chan

Chapter 5

000

During his youthful mission, Naruto had a pretty good idea where to hide. With the fairly new friendship with Konohamaru, the third Hokage's grandson, they found a hiding place.

This place was an abandoned plot of land that was located near the forest but still within the parameters of Konoha's protection. In the early days, this place was wrecked by the wrath of the great super nine tailed beast.

Unfortunately the people were not able to find the previous owner. Possibly, the owner was dead or just had no money to rebuild it. The citizens of Konoha did not dare to buy the property because of their fears of being so near the forest where the beast came out. So as the years passed, it was left there with all its rubble and other junk that people came by to litter.

With Konohamaru two friends, Moegi and Udon, they were able to renovate the place.

For the money, it was easy as picking up all the scrap metal and selling them to the junkyard.

With lots of Kage Bunshin impart by Naruto's stamina, the place was quickly cleaned up and built into a decent dwelling. It was good enough to keep out the average weather such as heat, rain, and wind. But the inside didn't have any tiles or such. So it was often dusty at the interior.

Right now, Naruto was doing the exercise imparted by the wise Gai.

"TAKE THIS, TEME!!" screamed the blond as he gave lots of punches to an emotionally disturbed, angst vengeful boy; aka Sasuke's face.

000

While the ramen loving boy was doing the youthful exercise, Gai was walking to training ground, Area fifty-two, for Hyuuga Neji's final monthly training.

There upon the ground, Gai had to dodge a bunch of projectiles coming towards him.

Luckily with the green beast's super fast reflex, his glossy bowl cut perfection hair did not take any damage.

There on the ground, Gai guessed it was Neji spinning around and deflecting lots of weapons thrown by his teammate, Tenten.

The teacher waited there until Tenten ran out of weapons from her SouShouRyu: Twin Rising Dragons technique.

"Ah I see that you are training hard for your final match, Neji. Not only that, you are getting help from your teammate who did not pass the preliminary," replied Gai-sensei interrupting their moment of training.

Neji and Tenten gave their usual respect for the Jounin. Then Neji took the role.

"Yes you are correct Gai-sensei…" replied the stoic boy.

Gai blinked for a couple moments. Wait was this the Neji who was always preaching about fate stuff and how fate dictated direction of life?

"Wait… Are you training for the match against Uzumaki Naruto?" inquired Gai making sure that his Neji was not an imposter.

"Oh course not! Neji would never train seriously for something he could win easily! After all, what are the chances that the loud mouth can beat the Hyuuga!" piped up Tenten.

"Okay then who?" inquired the green beast.

"Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke," replied the Hyuuga.

The Jounin was dumbfounded. That was not Neji's next opponent.

The Hyuuga, seeing the confused look of his teacher, decided to explain his line of reasoning.

"You see Gaara, while he is powerful with that absolute sand defense of his, mine is even more powerful," spoke Neji.

Tenten nodded enthusiastically thinking that Neji was always right. "Yes from what I heard, Lee was able to pierce into Garra's sand defense. But nobody can penetrate Neji's Kaiten, the Heavenly Spin technique. Lee has tried many times but he always fails to do so. Therefore Neji is much stronger than Gaara."

"Yes but you heard from Lee and I that Sasuke lost against Lee, so why train against the Uchiha?" reciprocate Gai.

"That is correct, but fate has given the Uchiha something in order to correct the mistake from losing to Lee. You must have seen that black charka that surfaced during the preliminary. Uchiha has defiantly changed. He will be much stronger than what I have seen so far," answered the Hyuuga.

"Since you deemed that you are fated to win against Uzumaki, why bother training for the others?" questioned the spandex guy.

"Fate has dictated to show Lee's road to failure even when Lee went though a lot of hard work. As you see Lee is a nobody; therefore Uzumaki is a nobody too. On the other hand, Uchiha is from a powerful clan such as mine."

"Yet you are training with your teammate," implied Gai.

Neji smirked at the thought while Tenten thought it was a smile.

"Fate had determined what Tenten should be."

While the Neji's fan girl went starry eyed and went into her lala land, ignoring her surroundings, the pupil less boy continued: "Tenten was never meant to be strong by herself as preliminary showed. Her dreams of being as strong as Tsunade's legendary strength will never happen. She is only useful when she is with somebody. With her help and yours, I shall win against the Uchiha."

Gai was almost fuming at Neji's remark. He had pretty much said his teacher and teammates were stepping stones. But he could not question Neji about himself since Neji would say something like: it's different by comparing age.

"What about Uzumaki's fight with Inuzuka Kiba. Everybody thought the dead last would lose," asked Gai.

"Beginner's luck," scoffed Neji. "Besides, I have to train for speed since no doubt the Uchiha will learn the speed that Lee used to possess. So do tell what I must do in order to achieve that speed. One more thing, no weights since I have no need for such primitive means."

The teacher had no choice but to teach him. After all, a teacher was supposed to teacher, whether the pupil as nice or not. Gai sighed and told Neji to run some laps for warm up.

The boy left with Gai staring at the still lala Tenten.

000

THUMP

There on the ground lied the battered, beaten, and bruised Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ha! Who's the genius now, huh?" taunted Naruto.

"Still a dobe," groaned Sasuke.

"Arrrrgggghhh!" roared the blond as he gave a final kick to the fallen boy.

The angst bishonen boy rolled a couple feet away until it poofed away.

What happened?

Well you see when Naruto was told to strike at some random tree by Gai- sensei, the blond wasn't too happy about it. Naruto did not like to beat up trees since the trees didn't do anything bad. Not only that, Naruto was a plant loving guy with a couple plants at home.

So the next best thing was to strike the dumb villagers especially the so called Uchiha prodigy. But since Naruto could not lay a hand onto that spoiled kid, Naruto had to make a clone henged into the Uchiha. Therefore Naruto could lay a smack down at the nuisance anytime at anywhere. It was not the real one, but it was close enough.

As Naruto breathed in and out, he thought about the events that happened so far. Kakashi dumped him when Naruto needed him the most in order to beat Neji and snake freak. Yet Kakashi went to help solely Sasuke instead helping the team as whole. Yep that was Kakashi, the teacher. All Kakashi taught Naruto was tree-climbing exercise and the fact that Kakashi was not a reliable teacher.

For a jounin, Kakashi sure didn't even notice Naruto's off balanced chakra control when Orochimaru placed the five-pronged-seal.

The seal was still there to that day.

Yep it was the best decision to go to Kakashi's rival.

Before Naruto could reflect on any more thoughts, his watch beeped.

The blond boy looked at his watch and he smiled. He then proceeded to dash away.

The words that flashed on the crystal screen were two words: Ramen Time.

000

Author's notes:

Long time yes I know, hope this chapter still holds its good humor and such.

Just wondering did I get the characterization right? Reviews and ideas would be great thanks.


End file.
